Peril On The Sea
by Eagle2
Summary: Titanic was the end of a great vacation for 11 year old Tom. The ship was to his explore and make new friends. But one terrible night will bring his fun to a horrifying end and plunge him into a desperate battle to survive.
1. A Tall Ship

**Southampton, England**

**April 10, 1912**:

11 year old Tom Akers could barely contain his excitement as the motor car drew alongside the quay. He wanted to jump and down and run aboard as fast as he could. He was going on the _Titanic_, the grandest ship in the world.

She stood like a mountain, painted black and white, her four huge funnels stretching into the sky; ropes as big around as Tom's legs secured her to the dockside. Gangways crowded with passengers that led into the ship. He wanted to board right away!

"Come on, we've got to get aboard!" Tom shouted opening his car door, "Mom, hurry up!"

"Tom, stay right there." his mother Ruth called. She jumped out of the way as a horse-drawn carriage nearly ran her down. The entire quay was engulfed in the chaos of people, vehicles and animals. Shouting and whistle blasts filled the air.

Tom and his mother had been in England for the last month visiting his grandparents. It had been a wonderful trip. Last week, Grandpa took them on a train to London where they toured Buckingham Palace and the Tower of London.

Clutching his suitcase, Tom bounced foot to foot as he waited for his mother. She always seemed to take forever to do anything. He stared at the ship, unable to believe his luck. Originally booked on a different ship, the coal strike in Southampton cancelled their passage; so White Star Line put them on the _Titanic_ instead.

"I mean it Thomas; I am not losing you in this mob." Ruth latched onto his shoulder. The thin, blond-haired boy ignored her, blue eyes riveted on the ship. He couldn't wait to explore every nook and cranny. All the papers said she was the most beautiful ship ever built._ Like a huge palace_,_ I'm gonna see all of it_!

"Mom, look!" Tom exclaimed, pointing up at the _Titanic_'s bow. A group of sailors were actually lowering a _car_ into the cargo hold. He checked his coat pocket for his ticket, sighing in relief that it was still there.

"Relax hon," Ruth smiled, "we have plenty of time." Her voice was calm but she was just as excited as he was. _Titanic_ looked twice the size of the ship they left New York on.

They finally reached the gangway to Second Class. Tom felt a twinge of disappointment, even though Grandpa said that it was better than First Class on any other ship.

"Welcome aboard _Titanic_, ma'am," a steward greeted his mother, "if you will kindly follow me, I'll show you to your cabin."

Following the steward, Tom marveled at how _new_ everything was. He could smell the fresh paint; the rug on the floor was clean and soft, giving slightly under his shoes. Arriving at a door marked with 121 in brass numerals, the steward unlocked it.

Inside, the cabin had a bunk bed, a sofa and a wardrobe. A small round porthole was on the wall. Tom didn't plan on spending a lot of time here. He had a ship to explore! Ruth thanked the steward.

"If there's anything at all you need during the voyage, just call for me, my name's Wilson," the man explained. Tom dropped his suitcase and climbed onto the top bunk.

"This'll do won't it?" Ruth asked. Tom nodded excitedly.

"Yep, this ship is perfect!" Tom said, "I can't wait to start exploring." His mother's smile vanished and she placed a hand on his knee, looking into his eyes.

"I want you stay out of trouble, you can't go running around the entire ship," Ruth warned him.

"But Mom-" he protested. She cut him off.

"This is a big ship and you could get hurt if you're not careful." Tom sighed. He was an only child so his mother tended to be a little overprotective. It drove him crazy!

"Mom, you don't have to protect me all the time." She smiled again, patting him on the head.

"You need it from time to time," Mom said, "You're a little fireball." Tom laughed and they hugged. The deck under his feet vibrated and he heard a dull rumbling sound.

"The engines have started, let's go watch!" Tom shouted rushing out the door.

High up on the boat deck, he watched the sailors unwind the huge ropes. Slowly, _Titanic_ pulled away from the dock. Smoke poured from her funnels. Passengers cheered and waved goodbye. Tom waved too, shouting at the top of his lungs.

The massive liner began to build speed, moving down the channel with casual grace. People ran along, trying to keep up with the ship. They were nearing a pair of ships tied to a dock. _They look so small_, _like toy boats_.

"Dear Lord, what's that ship doing?" a tall man gasped. Tom looked as one of the ships began drifting away from her dock. Her ropes must have snapped. The ship was loose!

"Mom!" Tom shouted, pointing at the rogue liner. Ruth grabbed him by the shoulders. Tom braced himself as the ship drew closer every second. _We're gonna crash_!

Suddenly a tugboat darted between the two ships, nudging the loose liner away from _Titanic_'s hull. Tom sighed in relief, forcing his hands to unclamp from the railing. It could not have missed by more than a few feet. The tall man was shaking his head.

"That's not good, not good at all," he said giving Tom a worried look.

"We missed-" Tom started to say.

The man shook his head and remarked, "it's still a bad omen, son," before walking away. Tom looked up at his mother.

"Don't worry, _Titanic_'s unsinkable," he assured her. Ruth banished the worry from her eyes and smiled at her son.

"Of course," she said, "but they still have to be careful." _Titanic_ was approaching the mouth of the river. The open ocean was up ahead. In a week they would be back in Mackinaw, Michigan. Back home with Dad.

Tom thought to himself, _nothing's gonna happen; it's time to explore, have fun…and get into trouble too_! He couldn't wait.


	2. Gone Exploring

**Mid-Atlantic**

**Saturday, April 13, 1912**:

Tom woke up in his cabin aboard RMS _Titanic_. It was their fourth day at sea. He felt the familiar vibrating hum of the ship's engines. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he opened the porthole next to his bed. The deep blue waters of the North Atlantic stretched as far as he could see.

He imagined for a moment that he was back on Lake Michigan. Only the salty tang of the air reminded him he was on the ocean. He was surprised to see a porpoise jump right next to the ship. _This is great!_

"Morning hon," Mom said from the sofa, "you see anything?"

"Just water, it's bigger than Lake Michigan." The closest land was hundreds of miles away. He was a good swimmer, but if he fell overboard out here...

"I wish Dad was here." Tom's father George was a boat builder in Mackinaw City and made some of the most beautiful sailboats on the Great Lakes. He had buyers from all over the United States.

"He does too, but he had to finish that new boat," Ruth said. Tom got dressed for breakfast. The food aboard _Titanic_ was wonderful. Last night at dinner he had eaten a plate of roast lamb with mint sauce and rice, crunchy carrots and for dessert sweet chocolate éclairs.

"So I have to explore so I can tell Dad all about it," Tom said and Mom shook her head.

"Explore all you want in our area, I don't want Wilson dragging you back here."

After a delicious breakfast in the oak-paneled dining saloon, Tom and his mother went out on the boat deck. Passengers strolled or sat in the benches and deck chairs. Smoke from the enormous funnels billowed into the clear blue sky. A cool salty breeze washed over the deck.

"Can I go now, Mom?" Tom begged. He itched to run along the deck and explore _Titanic_ from top to bottom, from First Class to the engine room.

"Okay, but behave yourself and remember to be polite," Ruth replied as she sat down on a deck chair and opened one of those mystery novels she loved to read.

"Bye, Mom!" Tom waved and took off down the boat deck. He paid no attention to the lifeboats lining the deck. _Titanic_ was unsinkable anyway. Below the First Class area, Tom looked around carefully but no sailors or stewards were nearby.

Tom climbed up a ladder and over the railing. Just like that, he was in First Class. He straightened his jacket and strolled along like he owned the ship. All the same he kept an eye out, if Wilson caught him, the game was over.

He was awed by the passengers, the women wearing some of the most beautiful gowns and dresses he ever saw, with big feathered hats, sparkling diamonds and gold necklaces; the men in expensive suits and tuxedos. _Mom and Dad never wore anything like this_.

Nobody paid him any real mind, assuming he belonged there. A few of the women smiled at him and he grinned back. It was like he had wandered into a storybook mansion.

Stepping inside he gasped aloud when he saw the Grand Staircase, the dark oak and brass with a big carved clock and a massive glass and iron dome overhead. It looked just like the pictures Grandpa had shown him.

Tom walked down the wide stairs through deck after deck. His heart thumped the whole time, expecting someone to grab his arm and demand 'what are you doing here?

_But the fun of exploring is going where you're _not_ supposed to go_. Back home, Tom couldn't resist following old Indian trails or exploring haunted houses. He just needed to know what was inside.

Tom looked in all the rooms he could: the glittering silverware and crisp linen of the First Class Dining Saloon; the wicker furniture and ivy-covered walls of the Palm Court where he stopped for a turkey sandwich, one of the best he ever tasted! He even found the Café Parisian and its French waiters.

Up on the boat deck again, Tom discovered the _Titanic_ had a gymnasium with a rowing machine. He even heard about a swimming pool. _I have to see that_, _a pool on a ship_!

What he _really_ wanted to see was the bridge but he'd never get past the officers on duty. It would be so much fun to stand at the wheel and steer _Titanic_ across the table-flat waters.

"Look, here comes the Captain," a woman in a big hat called. Tom spun around, a stocky white-bearded man walked purposefully down the deck. He wore a dark blue uniform with four gold stripes on the sleeves. A handful of officers walked with him.

"He's really the Captain?" Tom asked the woman.

"EJ Smith. I've crossed six times with him, a lovely gentleman," she said. Tom watched Smith. He looked liked all the old captains who came into Dad's boathouse. _I'll bet he has a thousand stories_, _of_ _storms and desert islands and buried treasure_! Captains always had stories.

Tom waved at Smith and the _Titanic_'s commander smiled back and gave a sharp salute. _I hope he goes into Second Class so Mom can see him too_.

"I heard he's retiring after this trip, a shame, I'll miss sailing on his ships," the woman was saying.

Nothing was left to be seen on deck so Tom walked down the Grand Staircase until he was all the way down on E-deck. _Titanic_ was like a floating palace. The number of decks and rooms never seemed to end.

As Tom went down one deck after another he found his way into Steerage. The corridors all looked the same and he saw few stewards on duty. No fancy rugs or crystal chandeliers down here.

_Maybe I should leave a trail of breadcrumbs, like in that story_. The ship was a huge maze. He went left and right but couldn't find the stairs back up. Some corridors led nowhere and others only backtracked leaving him where he started. _Oh no, I'm lost_!

"Mom's gonna kill me!" Tom moaned. His walk now became a run down yet another corridor but his heart thrilled as he saw a gate up ahead.

"Hey, the gate's locked!" he called to a sailor passing by.

"That's the idea now, ain't it?" the sailor chuckled and Tom frowned_. What's this guy's game_?

"Look, I'm from Second Class and I got lost. Let me out! Please!" he shouted but the sailor walked over to the gate, bending down to Tom's level.

"Nice try laddie, but you run along now, okay?" he laughed and walked away leaving Tom fuming! He yanked on the gate but it didn't budge.

Tom leaned against the bulkhead, his heart racing and sweat burning down his back. When he was 5 Mom took him to a big department store. At one point he walked away to look at a toy. Suddenly he looked around and Mom was gone! He was all alone. Tom had started crying. _What if I never see my Mom again_? Later Ruth found him of course. Now that raw fear was back.

"Hi, where'd you come from?" Tom jumped at the voice belonging to a young boy his age, really skinny with red hair and big brown eyes. His clothes were old and faded.

"I got lost, and that dumb sailor won't let me out!" he said and the boy laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Bollocks," the boy said with an Irish accent, "I've been running around this tub for days, you must be really stupid to get lost!" He started laughing again and to his surprise, Tom laughed too.

The red-haired boy introduced himself, "I'm Joe Devlin."

"Tom Akers." The two boys shook hands. "Can you help me get back to Second?" Joe nodded scratching his head for a moment.

"Sure," Joe said, "this way, Stupid." Tom hesitated for a moment and then followed. Rude help was still help.

Joe went down one corridor and up another, making many twists and turns. Tom lost track despite his desperate attempts to remember each one. He sighed in relief when he saw a placard reading 'Second Class' above a door.

"Here we are," Joe smiled triumphantly; "I think you can make it from here." Tom grinned at his friend.

"Thanks, a lot!" he said. Joe grinned and clapped him hard on the shoulder.

"How about we meet at the stern tomorrow," the Irish boy said, "the stern's at the _back_ of the ship, you need a map?" Tom laughed.

"Okay, right after church." Tom walked through the door into Second Class, grateful beyond belief for his good fortune. Now if he only knew what Mom's reaction was going to be.

_She's gonna kill me_, _I'll probably never be let out of her sight again_!


	3. New Friends

**Sunday, April14, 1912**:

Tom fidgeted in his seat in the Dining Saloon. His dress shirt was too stiff and the church service did not want to end. _We're on vacation; can we miss _one _Sunday service_? Next to him, Mom shot him a stern look. She was still upset. Not that he blamed her.

_I got lucky, very lucky_! Lost in the bowels of _Titanic_, Tom was near panic when Joe Devlin appeared out of nowhere and led him back to Second Class. He had reached his cabin just as Mom and Wilson began to look for him.

"Do I have to put a bell on you?" Ruth had exclaimed, "I thought you fell overboard!"

"I can find you a leash, madam," Wilson said. Ruth did not let Tom out of her sight the rest of the day. Tom had not meant to cause trouble but simply trying to have fun. At least she still allowed him to meet Joe after church, only with a sincere promise not to be late.

At last the congregation stood for the final hymn. Tom felt a chill run down his spine as he joined in singing, "oh hear us when we cry to thee, for all those in peril on the sea."

Suddenly it seemed to be colder in the saloon. He looked around, everybody else was fine. But the cold feeling refused to go away. _It's the song; it feels strange singing it aboard a ship_.

He rushed back to their cabin after the service and changed clothes. It was even colder than it was this morning so he put on a sweater. He had to hurry; Joe would be waiting for him on the stern.

Outside Tom rushed aft until he reached the very stern. Vent cowlings and the docking bridge dominated the area and passengers walked around or sat on hard wooden benches.

"Hey, Stupid!" called Joe and Tom ran over to his new friend.

"Stop calling me that." The Irish boy smiled.

"Whatever you say, Stupid." Tom punched him hard in the shoulder. Joe hit him back twice as hard and the boys laughed. He realized he was very hungry.

"I'm starving, let's go eat," he said and Joe nodded pulling his worn coat tighter around himself.

"It's getting bloody cold out here," Joe said, "come on; you can meet my Papa." Tom stared at his friend for a moment. _Is that such a good idea_?

"Is he anything like you?" The red-haired Irish boy only grinned and led Tom inside.

Tom followed his friend to the Third Class Dining Saloon. It was a very plain room of long wooden tables and walls decorated by White Star Line posters. _Nothing like First Class_ _but_ _as long as the food's good, I don't care_!

"Papa!" Joe said as they sat down across from a burly man with arms like tree trunks and a rough-cut face. He looked up at the boys and smiled.

"There's Joseph, never far from food," Mr. Devlin chuckled, "made a friend, did you?"

"Meet Tom, the bloke I found last night," Joe introduced him. Mr. Devlin's iron grip made him struggle not to wince.

"Pleased to meet you Tommy, name's Frank." His warm greeting put Tom at ease. _At least he's nice, I was worried_.

Tom told his new friends all about Michigan, "it's shaped like a giant hand," about fishing in the Mackinaw Straits and the Detroit Tigers baseball team. When the food arrived he felt comfortable enough to ask, "why are you coming to America?"

"A Catholic's got no place in Belfast these days; me brother runs a shipyard in Boston. I know a little about buildin' ships," Frank said.

Joe's eyes lit up. "Yeah, he built this rowboat!" Tom stared at him, knowing he looked foolish with his mouth hanging open. He was beyond impressed!

"You _built_ the _Titanic_?" Frank took a gulp of his drink.

"With ten thousand lads in Belfast, three years it took us to build her and _Olympic_. A third sister is being built right now." Tom's mind spun with questions and Frank patiently answered each one.

"Is she really unsinkable?" he had to ask, "my Dad says ships are getting safer all the time."

Frank's face was suddenly serious. "Any ship is sinkable, Tommy boy. But don't you worry, _Titanic_'s rock solid, built by strong Irishmen."

Tom could have spent all day listening to Frank talk about building _Titanic_ but Joe wanted to go exploring again.

"Stay _out_ of the engine room!" Frank warned, "one visit from the Chief Engineer was enough." Joe shrugged and the two boys rushed on their way.

Chasing each other along the boat deck, Tom and Joe zipped around startled passengers laughing happily. They were bursting with energy.

"I can run faster than you!" he laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Joe said with a grin. Suddenly he was off like a shot, Tom racing after. He grabbed his friend's waist, causing both boys to tumble in a heap on the deck. Untangling himself, Tom sat up as a sudden thought struck him.

"Joe, I met your Dad, but where's your Mom?" Joe stared out at the water his eyes filled with sadness. _Great, there goes my mouth again_.

"Mama died a few years ago, she got very sick and the doctor could do nothing." He wiped a tear from his eye. Tom put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he began and Joe shrugged. Tom yanked a small red ball out of his pocket. _Let's change the subject_. "Come on, let's play catch." Smiling again, the boys took off.

Tom bounced the ball and threw it at Joe as hard as he could. Joe missed and the ball rolled into the bridge. "Oh man!"

"Do you want to ask, or should I?" Joe said. Tom's stomach tightened as he walked to the bridge, thinking of what to say. _We're just kids, they aren't gonna yell at us_.

"Lose a ball, boys?" Captain Smith stood in the bridge doorway, the ball in his hand and a smile on his bearded face.

"Uhh…thank you very much," Tom stammered, "my name's Tom, this is my friend Joe." The captain of _Titanic_ shook the boy's hands.

"It's nice to meet you both," Smith said, "how do you like our new ship?"

Joe grinned, "She's incredible! I've been running around for days, and it's nothing I ever seen before." Tom agreed. The Captain was a lot less intimidating than he looked.

"Sir, Joe's father helped build this ship," Tom pointed out and Smith turned to the Irish boy.

"Is that so?" Joe nodded proudly. "Well, he has my congratulations on building a lovely ship. How would you boys like to visit the bridge?"

"Can we?" Tom exclaimed. Smith ruffled his hair.

"Captain's orders." Stepping inside, Tom's jaw dropped. _Titanic_'s bridge was huge, enclosed by windows looking out on the ocean. He could see for miles. A wheelhouse sat against the aft bulkhead, inside a sailor manned the big wooden wheel.

Captain Smith explained all the instruments, such as the big brass telegraphs used to send orders to the engine room far below. Its handle was pushed all the way to 'Full Ahead.'

"How fast does the _Titanic_ go?" Tom asked.

"22 and a half knots, she's running that now," Smith said.

Joe looked a little confused. "Is that fast?" the Captain nodded with a smile. He seemed like a man who smiled a lot.

"Fast enough, we'll be in New York by Wednesday." Tom stared out the windows at the endless blue carpet of ocean. He imagined himself captaining a ship like _Titanic_. Or maybe a ship even _bigger_!

Captain Smith stood next to him, gazing out on the water. His voice softened, "I've been at sea for over 40 years and I still get lost in its greatness. Respect the sea, because she will never respect you. Remember that and you'll always make it home."

Tom was about to ask something when Smith was handed a message that he let the boys read; an iceberg warning.

"Nothing to worry about," he reassured them, "quite common in April. We'll post a sharp look out."

They left the bridge a few minutes later, thanking Captain Smith. Joe buttoned up his jacket. "Wow, its cold out here!"

"I gotta go, promised Mom I'd be on time. See you tomorrow?" Tom said.

"Don't get lost again, Stupid," Joe teased. After a shoving match, they went their separate ways. Tom reached his cabin and found Mom waiting. She wasn't angry and he hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry I got in trouble." Ruth rocked him gently. That always made him feel safe and loved.

"You're a sweet little boy," she said, "part of it's my fault; you need room to be a kid sometimes." _I don't know what I'd do without her_. A dark thought suddenly rose in his mind. _What would she do without_ me?

"Can I bring Joe up here tomorrow so you can meet him?" Tom offered, "his Dad built this ship!"

Ruth kissed his forehead. "That's a great idea."

"Mom, we met Captain Smith today!" Tom exclaimed, "he showed us the bridge!" He told her all about it on the way to dinner.

They spent the evening in the lounge as it got even colder. Climbing into his bunk, Tom snuggled deep under the warm blanket and fell asleep instantly.

Suddenly, his eyes popped open. He felt something. A weird shudder as if _Titanic_ had bumped into a dock too hard; a dark shape glided past his porthole.

As he opened the porthole and peeked out, Tom gasped at the enormous iceberg drifting in the ship's wake; _so _this_ is what Captain Smith was talking about_. _It's huge_! All at once the familiar vibrating hum of the engines faded away.

_We've stopped in the middle of the ocean_. Something was wrong; _very_ wrong indeed.


	4. Abandoning Ship

For a long time Tom lay in his bunk, listening to silence. The rumble of _Titanic_'s engines, a constant companion for the past four days was gone. In its place was only nerve-wracking quiet. _Don't worry; they'll start the engines again in a few minutes_. He shivered at the wall of ice sliding past his porthole. No, something was terribly wrong.

"Mom!" Tom whispered. On the bottom bunk, Ruth sat up. She was a light sleeper and always woke up at once.

"Wh-what's wrong, honey?"

"They stopped the engines," Tom said. Outside he heard voices and rushing footsteps; an urgent knock on the door. Ruth climbed out of bed and opened the door; there stood Wilson, his usual calm smile on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry to wake you madam, but we've struck an iceberg," Wilson said, "the Captain's requesting all passengers on deck with lifejackets." Ruth frowned and shook her head.

"But in the middle of the night?" his mother demanded, "Captain Smith can't be serious." Wilson shrugged helplessly. Behind him, people rushed past wearing heavy coats and lifejackets.

"We're told it's merely a precaution, Madam."

Tom came to the steward's defense. "I saw the iceberg; it went right by the window!"

"Please dress warmly and wear your lifejackets." With that, Wilson shut the door. Tom and Ruth just stared at each other.

Outside on the Boat Deck, Tom's nervousness grew as sailors hurried to uncover lifeboats and officers barked orders over the roar of steam from the funnels.

"Water's got up to E-deck," a sailor said to his mate, "cargo hold's flooded and the mail room too, it don't look good!" Tom was frightened. _This is bad; we wouldn't be getting in the boats if it wasn't_!

"Mom, I don't like this," Tom whispered. Ruth squeezed his hand.

"They're just being careful that's all, better safe than sorry, right?" Tom tried to smile but failed. He was getting an urge to lean, as if the deck were tilted.

One officer stepped forward. "At this time, I will ask only women and children to board the lifeboats. Women and children please, step forward."

People began to move only reluctantly. It was a big step between the boat and the deck. Tom gulped at the long, long drop to the water.

Looking around, Tom was surprised to see only First and Second Class passengers standing around. No Steerage people were in sight. Neither was Joe. He had to know what was happening.

"Mom, where's Joe?" he asked. They were next in line for the boat.

"I'm sure his Dad's taking care of him," she said. Suddenly a deafening bang split the air. A rocket shot high into the sky and exploded in a shower of colored balls.

"Fireworks!" some little kid exclaimed. An icy chill dribbled down Tom's spine. Those were distress rockets. Tom had once watched a freighter sinking in a storm. With his telescope, he saw the doomed vessel firing rockets. It said one thing, loud and clear: help us!

_I gotta find Joe_! The funny Irish boy had been there when Tom needed him. Now they were in real trouble. He had to know if he was okay.

"Step this way madam, give me your hand." The officer helped Ruth into the boat. Tom hesitated. "Come along, son." He shook his head but was picked up and dropped in the lifeboat.

"Lower away!" the officer shouted. _No_, _I can't leave Joe!_ He gave his mother one last hug. It was now or never. Tom jumped out of the lifeboat the second it began to lower. Ruth screamed.

"Thomas William Akers, you get back here this instant!" Tom shoved his way through the crowd. Suddenly an iron hand seized his arm. The officer held him fast.

"What on earth are you doing?" Tom twisted out of the man's grasp.

"Finding my friend!" Before anyone could stop him, Tom vanished into the crowd.

Tom ran, heart pounding like a hammer in his chest. He stumbled and almost fell on the sloping deck. A rocket exploded above his head. Cries of 'women and children first!' and 'lower away.'

He ducked inside the Grand Staircase; no time to admire its beauty now. Gone were the fancy dresses and suits. Now everyone wore bone-white lifejackets. Tom pushed his way down the stairs but it was like walking against a current. He was bumped and jostled.

Staring down the stairwell, his jaw dropped. Seawater sloshed around the E-deck landing. _She's going down, that's all there is to it_!

Tom took a shaky breath and ran down the stairs, farther and farther away from the lifeboats. He swore when his feet splashed into the icy water. It was already up to his waist. Goosebumps rippled up and down his body.

As fast as he could, Tom waded through the water and went up a short staircase. Soon he entered Steerage. Luggage littered the deck from empty rooms. He raced down the corridors. Joe had to be here somewhere.

_You idiot_! _You don't even know his cabin number_! Tom stood against the wall and closed his eyes. A loud groaning, rumbling sound made him tremble. Tears welled in his eyes. _ I'm gonna die down here_!


	5. Women & Children First!

How long Tom stood in that deserted corridor he didn't know. It felt like hours, listening to _Titanic_ groan and rumble like a dying monster; every sense screamed at him to run back to where the boats were. Mom had to be going insane right now.

_I'm finding Joe, he's my friend_! Tom kept imagining Joe and his Dad trapped on a flooding deck, with no way out. He took some deep breaths and marched down the corridor. Tom pictured his own father: as hard as a rock and afraid of nothing. It was time to be like that.

He took a right, now the corridor was filled with people. Men, women and even children weighed down with trunks and bags, all they owned in the world. Their voices were raised in panic. Some of the children were crying.

A man suddenly appeared, shouting questions at him. It sounded to Tom like Italian. He shook his head. "I don't understand you!" But the man frantically pointed above his head, talking louder.

Tom ran away, past open cabin doors, some with passengers still inside. All of the stewards were gone. _Titanic_ did not have much longer. At last he saw a group of passengers at a closed gate.

"Hey!" Joe shouted. Tom sighed in relief. Frank Devlin frowned at the sight of him.

"What're you doing down here, Tommy?" His friendly smile was gone. "You should be in a lifeboat."

"I had to find you guys," Tom said staring at his shoes. His wet clothes made his teeth chatter.

Frank shook his head. "That was bloody stupid, lad." A group of stewards and sailors stood guard on the other side of the gate like the guards outside Buckingham Palace.

"There's no cause for alarm, remain calm; the gate will be opened at the proper time!" He ignored all the shouts and curses hurled his way.

"Why won't they open the gate?" Tom asked. These people needed to get out! It wasn't a joke.

"No cause for alarm, my foot!" Frank growled, "she's got an hour if we're lucky!" Tom glared at the stewards. They had no intention of letting these people out in time. It was up to him!

"I know another way out, it's wet and cold but-" Frank grabbed his arm, cutting him off mid-sentence. The small group ran back along the corridors. _Titanic_'s list was worsening and they grabbed onto the railing for support.

"The iceberg must've breached five of her watertight compartments, she can't float with that many flooded," Frank said.

Tom retraced his steps up to the 'crew only' door. He turned the knob but it was locked! He yanked on the doorknob but it refused to open.

"It was open when I came down!" Tom exclaimed. Frank rammed the door with his shoulder but no luck. Joe's eyes were huge and he looked like he wanted to cry, clutching his father's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Devlin," Tom mumbled. _This is the stupidest thing I've ever done_! Frank squeezed his shoulder, grip strong and reassuring. Like his own father.

"We find another way, it'll be okay," Frank said looking into Tom's eyes.

"Joe, you know this ship better than me, is there another way?" Tom demanded. The Irish boy was almost shaking in panic.

"I-I-don't know!" he shouted. Joe turned this way and that, scratching his head furiously. Then he snapped his fingers. "I've got it, come on!" He raced back along the corridor.

Tom and Frank hurried after him. Joe led them aft, bypassing all the closed gates. Now the lights began to flicker.

Joe flung open a door and they emerged on the stern deck. "We can use that crane!" He pointed up at a tall cargo crane hanging over the First Class area like a sentinel. Tom smiled.

"Good lads!" Frank laughed. Tom went first, climbing the crane like the tree in his backyard. Joe and his father were right behind him.

Dropping into First Class, he grinned at his friend. "How in the world did you think of that?"

"I used it to get into First Class once," Joe said, "not as much fun this time." They rushed towards the bow. The deck was now so steep Tom fell a few times. Screams and shouting filled the air. A gunshot rang out.

Tom glanced around. Hundreds of people were still aboard. Why weren't they getting in the…"where's all the lifeboats?"

"Gone, they didn't have enough by half," Frank spat. _We're all gonna die_! _That's it, we're gonna die_! Tom recalled what his Dad said about ice water. You had only minutes before freezing to death.

Suddenly Joe pointed. "There's one left!" A huge mob had gathered around the last boat. Sailors linked arms in a human chain.

"No men until all the women are gone!" the officer barked. He was holding a gun. Frank worked his way to the front of the mob.

"Officer, take these boys," he begged, the officer shoved him back.

"Its women and children sir, get back!" he aimed his pistol straight at Frank but the Irishman got right in his face.

"They're only 11 years old!"

"Stand back, the lot of you!" The officer fired two gunshots into the air. Tom jumped backwards about ten feet. Joe mumbled something ugly under his breath.

Frank steered them away from the angry mob. Tom's own panic level was spiking. Sweat ran down his back despite the icy cold. He wanted to run; to hide. More than anything he wanted this to be a dumb dream.

With a loud roar the entire ship lurched forward. Tom grabbed Frank's hand, staring in horror as a giant wave surged up _Titanic_'s deck. It knocked people off their feet and swept them overboard.

"Run lads!" Frank hollered. All three of them ran for their lives. Tom barely avoided being trampled. Right behind him the water got closer and closer.

The boys climbed over a deckhouse railing. People began jumping overboard.

"Do you want us to jump?" Tom asked Frank. He got no response and looked up. Mr. Devlin was gone.

"Papa!" Joe screamed at the top of his lungs, "Papa, where are you?" Under his feet, Tom could literally _feel_ the ship slipping away; faster and faster. The panic-mad crowd threatened to crush them.

The two boys stared at one another, frozen in terror; alone on a sinking ship; it was a long, long way down to the water. A massive hand grabbed Tom's shoulder. A stoker, his face black from coal-dust stared down at him.

"Jump boys; don't wait for her to sink, she'll pull yah down!" The man dragged them over to the railing. Joe stared down at the water, hands clamped so tightly on the railing his knuckles were white.

"I'll drown!" he cried. Tom poked at his lifejacket.

"Not with this on, swim for that boat out there."

Joe shook his head. "No, Papa'll find us, we need to stay here."

"_Titanic_'s sinking, we gotta jump!" Tom swung over the railing, facing the water. He took a deep breath. Reluctantly, Joe followed him.

Tom jumped. Hitting the water ripped the breath from his lungs. It was like a thousand knives stabbing into his body. He screamed but made no sound. An instant later, Joe landed beside him.

"It's awful!" the Irish boy gasped. Tom's heart felt like it was going to explode. He saw the tiny light of a lifeboat in the distance. Grabbing Joe by the arm, Tom started to swim.


	6. Empty Waters

He swam as hard as he could away from the sinking _Titanic_, paralyzing cold sapping the strength from his muscles. Tom slowed down with every stroke and his skin felt like it was on fire, burning with the icy cold.

"We-we-we're almost th-there!" Tom called to Joe. The lifeboat looked so far away. His strokes took him nowhere. _I can't breathe_! _This is horrible_! Never before had he ever felt this kind of cold. It was like being wrapped in ice. But he had to keep going.

"It-it's…too cold…" Joe mumbled next to him. Tom wrapped a hand around his friend's lifejacket strap. He was not giving up.

A piercing scream made the boys turn. _Titanic_'s entire stern pointed at the sky, people still clung desperately to her railing. From deep inside the ship came a horrible roaring, crashing, smashing sound; the death cry of a monster.

"Swim!" he shouted, "it's gonna sink!" Paralyzed by the horrific sight, Joe was motionless. Tom yanked him along.

He didn't make it very far when a sound like cannon shots exploded across the black ocean. _Titanic_'s lights blinked out leaving them in blackness. At first Tom thought he was seeing things. But no, the ship was literally _breaking in half_ right before his eyes! She split all the way down to the keel. Her bow slipped away but the stern rose up in the air until it hung straight up like a giant finger.

"Papa!" Joe cried. The boy turned away, unable to watch. Tom hugged him, feeling him tremble. He shut his own eyes. _This is a nightmare_! _I want my Mom_! When he opened his eyes again, there was no trace of the greatest ship in the world. _Titanic_ had sunk.

A new sound drifted over the waters: a screaming, hollering, moaning roar that sent a crippling chill down his spine; cries for help from hundreds of terrified people. Joe began sobbing. _Mr. Devlin's out there_, _I can hear him crying out_!

Tom clamped frozen hands over his ears. It did not good. The screaming went on and on. He stared at the lifeboats. None were moving to pick up any people. _How can they _sit_ there like that_?

Joe clung to him, face buried in his shoulder. Right here was somebody he _could_ save. If he acted _right now_! Gathering all of his strength he struck out for the lifeboat. With every stroke, it moved a little closer.

Tom's fingers brushed the boat. Strong hands pulled the boys aboard. Blankets were draped around their freezing bodies. Joe huddled next to him. His face was a ghostly white and he barely breathed. He looked up at Tom.

"You're my best friend." Tom wrapped his arms around Joe, rocking him like Mom always did.

The lifeboats bobbed in the empty waters. As the first lights of dawn fuzzed the horizon, sunrise painted the sky a soft pink. Giant icebergs dotted the ocean like hungry predators; making Tom shiver in terror.

"What's that?"a woman exclaimed, "did you all see that flash?" A brilliant green rocket exploded high in the sky. Then another came. _Rockets_! _A ship_!

Tom stood up in the boat as a steamer hove into view. It was a liner much smaller than _Titanic_. She stopped her engines and drifted among the lifeboats.

"Joe, there's a ship!" Tom shook his friend awake. But Joe didn't move. "A ship's coming, we're saved." The boy lay quiet and still. His eyes were closed; like he was sleeping. Despair seized Tom's heart.

"Wake up!" he screamed. Joe did not move. _No, he can't be dead_! A sailor put his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"I'm afraid he's gone, son," the man said, "the cold was too much for 'em." Tom stared, his brain refusing to process those words.

"He's…he's dead?" Tom's world began spinning and the last thing he saw before passing out was the name _Carpathia_ on the bow of the ship…

…Tom slowly woke up, dreaming he was back on _Titanic_, asleep in his bunk; he heard quiet voices and footsteps. _Why are all these people in our cabin_? Tom opened his eyes. He was lying on a sofa in the lounge, wrapped in a warm blanket.

"Awake at last," Ruth Akers sat next to him. She looked impossibly tired. Tom sat up and gave her a giant hug. "You had me scared to death; I thought I'd lost you!"

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Tom's voice was a choked whisper, "Really, really sorry." Ruth softly touched his cheek.

"You're safe and sound that's all that matters." They were grateful to be alive. Mom handed him a cup of hot chocolate and Tom sipped it carefully, its heat spreading through his body.

"Did you find your friend?" Mom asked. Tom opened his mouth but his voice failed. Tears rolled down his face.

"Joe's dead…" Ruth sighed and pulled him close. He cried for Joe, for Frank, Wilson and Captain Smith, for all the people screaming in the water. They did not deserve that! It wasn't fair!

The next few days were a blur as _Carpathia_ ran into a storm and everyone stayed inside. The passengers were very generous, providing dry clothes and other items. One couple shared their cabin with Tom and his mother.

Tom played with the other children but his thoughts were always on Joe. Every time he heard an Irish accent he looked up, half-expecting to see him, a big smile on his face.

_Carpathia_ reached New York in the middle of the night. A huge crowed waited on the dock. Trudging down the gangway, Tom spotted a familiar figure in a bowler hat and mustache.

"Dad!" Tom ran straight into his arms. George Akers' face melted into a broad smile at the sight of his wife and son. The family was together at last. Their nightmare was over.

**Two Months Later**:

Tom walked down the dock on a warm, sunny afternoon. Sunlight danced on the calm, blue waters of the Mackinaw Straits. It had all the makings of a perfect day for fishing. Today was his first time on a boat since the _Titanic_ sank. His hands shook.

For weeks Tom had nightmares about the _Titanic_ sinking. He kept hearing the screams of all those people in the water. He spent days simply sitting on the beach with his dog Benny, trying to sort everything out.

"Joe's okay now, he's with his Mom and Dad. He's warm and happy, running around causing havoc," Mom comforted him after one especially vivid dream. Tom smiled as he imagined Joe driving all the angels crazy.

Tom's heart pounded as he stared at the boat. She was a beautiful craft, all sleek and graceful and ready to race. Going out on her was his favorite thing in the whole world. But he could hear the words '_Women and children first_!" over and over again.

"What's wrong?" George asked quietly. Tom backed away.

"I…I can't!" he stammered, "I don't want to!" His Dad bent down to look directly into his eyes.

"You're the bravest boy, no, the bravest _man_ I've ever met and you can do this," George said. He gently took Tom's hand in his own. "We'll go together, okay?"

Tom smiled a little; Dad was the only person he felt secure with. They stepped into the boat. Nothing happened. The boat was steady as she ever was.

"Is that better?" George asked. Tom grinned; his Dad patted him firmly on the back. Casting off lines, they sailed out into the sun-dazzled lake. The fish were waiting.


End file.
